Un Conte De Fées
by Foxes' Dreams
Summary: Actions speak louder than words. What happens when Killian agonizingly tries to suppress his fears in order to show his petite blonde Savior what he hides under his sleeve? *Captain Swan First Date involved*


Un Conte De Fées

"We accept the love we think we deserve."  
>― Stephen Chbosky, <em>The Perks of Being a Wallflower<em>

Cover her before you go, but it would be meaningless because she's forever poisoned by crystalline green ( a\n : famous metaphor for love). The poison spread to her heart, making her unable to love, to fight, to defend herself in reality. Go ahead and destroy her fences, considering that absolute power exists. It's a journey into the great unknown. There he goes without rationalizing that if he chooses to follow his soul, the consequences will hit at their worst. He was willing to bear all the obstacles that were put in the road by the destiny, while holding her hand. Try has never death, so it's admirable to stick to every chance you see, maybe true love is out there, possibly in another galaxy. He had a flashback of their kiss in Neverland, that fierce and passionate smooch, their bond was sparkling for the first time. To reach it, you'll need a strong mind, a motionless heart and also a bunch of valorizes that won't fade in the dark. Their dark had passed, now that they opened in front of each other, causing their life to change, to turn into a gentle, graceful dance like the one from the King Midas' ball.

Finally, the moment reached its apogee. She chose. She came. He couldn't help staring at her fragile, over-exposed body, shadowed by a fancy, lila gown. She was beautiful, beautiful like a sad Botticelli, beautiful like the art of painting fainted in front of the glorious nature. The light-green eyes really made her look like an angel, the dark-blonde nuance of her hair sparkled in the moonlight and glowed absolutely when it was waving down her spine. The soul was their way of communication, their feelings being the only attraction of ideologies. She has spotted him, standing anxious at the corner table, looking handsome, wearing a black suit and his hair made-up a little disheveled, making him an aphrodisiac for every lass around. Then she trembled when she experienced an old memory. The day he arrived in New York, the day when he risked his sanity just to see her again, holding tight on every event, carefully standing to defeat every obstacle in her way, smiling without ever stopping. For the first time in her life, she was moved. Nobody has done that for her ever, expect the devilishly dashing rapscallion of pirate. They were two ships passing in the night, both looking for their happy end. They are even close to their delicate, like a rose petal destiny. This night was going to be crucial. Their chance to love again, to discover that a lost heart can find its way home is appearing in the light.

Without rain you can't have a rainbow. Unfortunately, the same plan applied to these two lovebirds. Life drew them separate into an universe in which they'll become complete strangers.

By taking shaky steps, she was heading unconsciously to their new-built nest, caressing with her new-polished nails the back of the other visitors' seats. He was astonished, his jaw fell open, the whole situation looked like a dream, like the unreal was combining with the present, making everything be contoured by serenity, quiet peace and also the low-flying love that was going to land soon. Despite fighting with the darkest pirates and thieves, he was knelt down by the Savior, he was controlled by her unconditional affection, now expressed by her happy mental state. For the first time in his tumultuous life, he was feeling vulnerable and wanted, all his speech was frozen, his legs feeling numb after the fatal dose of adrenaline. She was approaching quickly, really storming in her way, she looked like wild sea wave, ready to attack the beaches, ready to get straight in the action. Finally, she was close, their noses just inches apart. He was going to be a gentleman, so he let his heart guide his tenacity. So, in a blink, they were hugging. His warm arms made a pattern on her lower back like a permanent memory which won't be cleared by anyone, even by the fire of hell. Life will follow them until the fate, until the last golden reward. The torment has just begun in the critical moment in which their faith was broken. The curse of sadness appeared, guilty rushing furiously in his veins for his eternal wait. They were disposed, at one moment, of every little bit of bond they've ever experienced. Forever. Even the word "forever" was temporal and they're the best example applied in the real kingdom. The chase mutually recame, this time with full strength, capable to make their souls melt in the embrace. After a couple of "magnifiques" moments, they pulled back in order to live wholeheartedly their private moments.

The place was bathed in the light of the aromatic candles and accompanied by the sour-cherry red walls decorated with antique masterpieces, completely defining the air of suspense, the royal product of unspoken thoughts. In the background, the little orchestra was playing a silent, renowned serenade, the detail that fulfilled the atmosphere of an enchanted evening.

With a slight trace of a force smile, he showed her the well-arranged table, contoured by all the attention he could offer. They both sat down with a loud noise equally with a sigh, exhaling all the cumulated emotions over the past hundred years. This was going to be his escapade. His first chance to make the things right. Minutes were flooding slowly, leaving every unhealed wound to taste the sour flavor of the refreshed air. They were silently gazing into each other's eyes, not daring to put in functioning the silk curves of their lips, once met in a harmonized waltz. The silence was broken by the bartender, requesting to express liberally their choses. After a couple of minutes of mindly arguing, mesmerized by the multiple choices, written in hold capitals in the leather-covered menu. After asking politely for a lavender infusion and a medium glass of imperial red wine, the deadly silence took its respectful place, but as it's always said : "nothing lasts forever".

"Love, how do you think this all looks like?" he inquired, breathing loudly the scent of her favorite perfume.

"Well, everything looks so exquisite" she blurted out, nervously touching the glass rose which was put between them, the only limit of their beating hearts, echoing in their brains, blurring their visions and points of view. "You've definitely crushed all my expectations" she confessed, smiling largely.

"Your speech is music to my ears, lass" he whispered, hiding deeply the fact that he was thrilled by the elegant compliments that were flying in the air.

"So, this masterwork was created all by yourself?" she asked, tracing unawarily little circles on the red-like-fire-flames table cloth.

"Well, every time is good a little lad to help you when you're in need" he half-joked, all his sensitive nerves lighting up in excitement.

"Henry?" she almost yelled, covering all her face with glints of surprise.

"You know me too well, darling. I just thought I should ask for help at someone who knows you better I do" he stated sincerely, honesty rushing out of his emerald-eyes, capping the whole situation in future right to tell everything without having to endure the pains of remorse.

"Open book, remember?" she said, remembering the moment, one of their first interactions that have ever happened. The first is never forgotten.

Now, they were both laughing, having a great time, enjoying each other's company.

After long minutes of remembering their pasts and imaging awkwardly a possible future in each other's arms, their bodies were overjoyed by a sight of a well-prepared dessert, a refined ice-cream covered by chocolate and strawberry mousse, described in a simple one word : heaven for their mild tastes. While sometimes throwing some fiercely glances, they started to experience the explosion of the sweet, mesmerizing and colorful attention that was defined by this little cooked arrangement. Because love was beyond too rare in their lives, this moment was going to be monumental. This brand new relationship was going to be the elixir of curing their hearts, they were progressively becoming addicted to this, silly things like hands brushing slightly, feet steeping on each other's or fingers tangled in dark male strands like a vice were entering a routine.

In this final hour, they were recovering from their unspoken thoughts, having traces of long-funded trust mixed with the tears, making them unable to turn their faces from this view, from this chance that is singular. Coming from different backgrounds with contradictory ideologies, they had become an oasis for their minds, the hidden corner of alleviation. Now, just like a magic trick , the music turned into a well-known classic melody, being awarded with precious accords. The atmosphere was overwhelmed by rose emotions, completing the equilibrium of this whole new adventure. Fighting for reaching the eternal happiness, he let his eyes fall on her monotone facial expression, looking for a glint of hope. He could imagine his hands on her waist, gently guiding her much too fragile arms into the land of silent music. He let go of any possible obstacle, he needed to take his major mental step in order to define the ambiance. With a characteristic smirk, he made the quiet signal of following, ignoring the anxiety-provoking state. He was a gentleman, no matter of circumstances. If he was supposed to cut his throat for letting her to live, he would do it wholeheartedly. Right now, in slow moves, they were connecting. They weren't two people anymore, they were a fortress of love, indestructible by the thorns of society which was turning away its view anytime they were setting foot in this isolated part of Maine. Because a princess and a pirate were against the odds like a drop of blood on the white face of the world. Being in a revolution of vision, the only liberty they found was the one on holding tight of this memory. But the chirp in her pitch voice brutally interrupted this monologue :

"You see, I know how to move. You've been a great teacher" she stated, subtly joking, visualizing that old action, which remained painted on her soul.

He just smiled contently, throwing back his mind, right back in the medieval past, treating the subject with absolute admiration, just for the fact that he was the base of their bonds whose wings turned into love.

So, after brief moments of swinging around, the ballad stopped, but they were still trapped in the cage of their gazes, the dark background making them just glow.

With a cob of luck, they let themselves fall out, but they didn't break the connection of their looks. With no words, they dragged their persons out of the old-fashioned location, and as they gasped for the air of freedom, they felt the cold breeze smashing the soft silk of their mouths. With a silent understanding, they were walking on the frozen sand of the hidden shore. The new blanket of fairy-tales of feelings was finalized by a symbiotic detail : the sensation of comforting offered by the barefoot texture of their moving organs. The place was becoming their landmark, their corner, lockdown for the blaming society. As exhaustion caught their lovingly-little feet, they sit down, directly on the slayer of ice, waiting for an action, maybe a cuddle, simply a vital miracle.

"Well, I've definitely been spoiled tonight!" she said while giggling with full intensity. She lowered herself, until her back touched the ground, crying in its own, being released from any tension, now that the accomplishment was guarantee.

"That was my intention, love. I take this as a compliment" he whispered, while in his brain was developing a battle of opposite states or strategies. His oldest statement of being loved after three hundred years of continuous torment reached its apogee just because in his chest was beating the heart of a true believer and because he haven't ever given on his dreams and ideals, he knew deep inside that love never fails.

"After all, I shouldn't be surprised. You've always stated that I can't keep my walls while being around you. Now, I conclude that…I really can't" she confirmed his early expectations, being aware that she was building the base of an everlasting piece of art.

"Sweetheart, you're more complex than you can think. Just look back and see how much you've developed. From a stranger from the modern, urban world, right to the status of a Savior. I'm impressed!" he laughed twangly, conferring his body the same relaxing tone, giving his mentality a break, covering their torsos with the perfume of the rising moon.

"I've never seen in myself such an antique gladiator. But if you consider me a dashing feminine fighter, I have a request just to exert my new-found statute" she clinched, rolling on one side, seductively letting her carefully arranged nails levitate above the black, cotton vest that betraying the slight goosebumps that were rapidly embossing.

"I'm listening, darling!" he affirmed, firmly clenching his jaw, reveling his well-sculptured facial muscles.

"Tell me sincerely about what have you been thinking a whole year while you've been desperately looking for me" she said, a hint of nervosity and also wave of tension diving her too-beautiful skull.

"Well, my mind was a storm of ideas, but all of them were fading in front of the purple shadow of the curse. But I think that my mentor was the fact that I've wanted to see that charming face that now is staring at me, which was definitely inherited. I consider that my last wish was to feel your simple words of distance invading my hook" he spoke quickly, without breathing between the vowels. He had the magical attitude of turning up the property of a second into looking like a infinite.

The perfect mix was now complete, no more secrets involved. Their talents of confessing were on the peak of success. While laying peacefully on the frozen surface, they brushed their lips gently, while rocking their hands in tandem, while in their bodies the adrenaline was flooding with no input boundaries. After planting a sweet peck on the delicate place where her shoulder met the neck, he pulled back, staring at his princess, who was here in his arms, protected but also vulnerable in front of his overwhelming aptitudes. Their first, their new beginning was just the first stair of their loopy affection. In that moment, they were both sailing in the enigmatic Universe of euphoria.

"I love you, Emma!"

"I love you too, Killian!" they both whispered, their fingers still tangled.

As the mystery of the names was dissolved, we all say as lovers, that the fantasy of anonymous is the flame that keeps us alive.

**Author's Note** : Well, that has been quite a challenge. Because in my world, to go on a first date, means you're ordering pizza at home, not going on a fancy dinner. After all, credits to one of my "sisters" who gave me inspiration just by taking all day about her boyfriend. Next, I'm trying a smut fic. Let's see how is gonna end up. See you after my English test next week!


End file.
